fridaythe13thfilmfranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Hardy
'''Alice Hardy '''was a budding artist and one of the counselors hired at Camp Crystal Lake by Steve Christy in 1979. Alice was the killer of Pamela Voorhees and the sole survivor of her killing spree in 1979, and was the first victim of Jason Voorhees. Character Name: Alice Hardy Gender: Female Status: Deceased Classification: Final Girl Birthday: 1959 Date of Death: August 1979 Cause of Death: Icepick to temple Relatives: Mr. Hardy (Father) Mrs. Hardy (Mother) Cat (Pet) Portrayed by: Adrienne King First appearance: Friday the 13th (1980) Biography Camp Crystal Lake Alice Hardy was a young woman living in California, born in 1959. She was hard working and quite talented at drawing. Alice was one of the counselors hired to work at the reopened Camp Crystal Lake in 1979. She arrived over two weeks before camp started, and helped Steve Christy and the other counselors get the deserted camp in working order. Alice was somewhat preoccupied that she might have to go back to California to straighten out her relationship with a man named John. It was hinted that she and Steve Christy had begun a kind of relationship, as he pleaded with her to give him another chance upon her expressing her indecision on whether to stay or not. Alice soon became friendly with the other counselors, in particular Bill. On Friday, June 13, 1979, Steve left near midday to go fetch some supplies from town. Soon after, Alice found a snake lurking in her cabin. Frightened, she called Bill, and he and all the other counselors came running into her cabin to see what she was screaming about. After a few moments of confusion, Bill killed the snake with a machete he had been chopping grass with. As night fell, Alice, Bill, and Brenda kept each other company in the main cabin. Brenda suggested they play strip Monopoly, but before the game could get too serious, a raging storm blew the door open, reminding Brenda that she kept her window opened in her cabin, so she went to go to her cabin to close the windoe she forgot to close and then go to bed. During the storm, Alice's friends, Jack Burrell and his girlfriend, Marcie Cunningham, were killed during the storm by the unseen killer, as was Ned Rubenstein. Later, Alice heard Brenda screaming, and this, combined with the archery range's lights going on and then going off after a few minutes, worried her. She and Bill proceeded to check the cabins and the outhouse, and made the ominous discovery of a bloody axe in Brenda's bed. The two tried to call for help and then escape in Ned's truck, but found both the phone lines and the engine of the truck dead. Later still, after returning to the main cabin, Bill left Alice to go check the generator. Alice took a short nap, and upon awakening and finding Bill wasn't back yet, made some coffee. Finally, she went over to the generator building to look for Bill. Then, she was horrified to find Bill's body, with his throat slit and pinned to the door with several arrows in his head. Terrified, Alice ran back to the main cabin and barricaded herself in, arming herself with a baseball bat and a large fork. Just as she began calming down, Brenda's dead body was thrown through the main cabin's kitchen window, causing Alice to drop her weapons in fright. Seeing headlights outside, Alice unblocked the door and ran outside towards the car, hoping to find Steve. Instead, she found a middle aged woman named Pamela Voorhees, who claimed to be a friend of the Christy family. Not believing Alice's panicked story, Mrs. Voorhees went into the main cabin to look and saw Brenda's dead body lying on the floor wrapped in rope. Upon seeing Brenda's dead body lying on the kitchen floor, Mrs. Voorhees revealed to Alice that it was she that systematically killed the camp counselors, as revenge for her only son, Jason Voorhees, drowning as a child in 1957 because the counselors weren't paying attention and were making love while he drowned. Mrs. Voorhees really couldn't tell the difference between those counselors and the ones she was killing in the present day. Mrs. Voorhees then drew a knife and began to pursue Alice, who was now terrified beyond belief. The chase took the pair all over the campgrounds. Alice managed to knock Mrs. Voorhees out several times, and did not get seriously injured, but Mrs. Voorhees kept getting back up, talking to herself in her dead son's voice, promising him that she'll kill Alice, repeating "Kill her, mommy!" over and over again. Finally, after seemingly delivering the final blow to Mrs. Voorhees, Alice retreated to the edge of Crystal Lake, exhausted. Suddenly hearing footsteps, she turned around and saw Mrs. Voorhees coming at her with Bill's machete. The two fought, wrestling and biting until Alice broke free, picked up the machete, and ran at Mrs. Voorhees with it and decapitating her with the machete in one swing. Alice then took a boat and floated out onto the lake. When Alice woke up hours later, it was daylight, and she was floating in the middle of the lake. On the far bank, a police car pulled up, and two police officers got out and waved at her. Suddenly, the rotten corpse of Jason jumped out of the lake and pulled Alice down into the lake. Alice blacked out, and when she came awake, she was in the hospital. Sgt. Tierney would inform her that all of her friends have been killed, and that the police pulled her from the lake, they had thought she was dead too. Alice asked whether the boy from the lake was dead too, but Sgt. Tierney, confused, replied that they found no boy in the lake. Alice, understanding, concluded: "Then he's still there". Aftermath After her experience at the lake, Alice was institutionalized due to her claims of being haunted by Jason Voorhees. Held in a sanitarium for a little under two months Alice was eventually released. Still traumatized, Alice, in order to face her demons, rented a small apartment in Crystal Lake against the wishes of her parents. The novel stated she returned to the camp to overcome her fears, unaware she was being watched by Jason. One late evening in August 1979, Alice, while getting food for her cat, found the severed head of Pamela Voorhees inside her refrigerator. Letting out a scream, Alice was grabbed from behind and killed when an adult Jason Voorhees, who had tracked her down after witnessing his mother's death and is avenging his mother's death, stabbed her in the temple with an ice pick she had left lying on the counter. With Alice dead, Jason took her body to his shack hidden deep in the woods around Crystal Lake, where he placed Alice's dead body at the front of the shrine dedicated to his mother, with his mother's severed head in the middle of the shrine, surrounded by candles, as well as his mother's sweater and the machete that was used to kill her. In Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter, Tommy Jarvis would use a photo of a young Jason Voorhees painted by Alice in order to disguise himself as Jason to trick Jason so he could kill him. Five years after Alice's death, her body would be discovered by Deputy Winslow, who found the body in Jason's shack after following Jason to it, where Jason would then kill Deputy Winslow and leave his body next to Alice's in his shack at the foot of the shrine dedicated to his mother. Hours after Deputy Winslow was killed, Ginny Field and Paul Holt also found Alice's body, along with the bodies of Deputy Winslow and Terry, after stumbling upon the shack while fleeing from Jason. Despite the authorities extensively searching for Alice's body, her corpse would go unfound by anyone else for another twenty-one years. In the summer of 2005, a trio of friends, including Gloria Sowici, Richard Willis, and Z-Moll, discovered Jason's shack and the bodies within it while looking for Camp Crytsal Lake. Thanks to Gloria and Richard briefly managing to contact the local police while fleeing from Jason, Jason's shack was found by Sheriff John Haslip and his men, who moved Alice's body, along with Deputy Winslow and Terry's bodies, and presumably gave them a proper burial. When Jason ran amok in Costa Rica (having been transported there to be a "special guest" on a blood sport reality show called Extreme Elimination 2, Butch Mahan and Alexandra Coyle manage to pacify and capture him using experimental holographic technology (supplied by Doctor Helen Cain) to make Alexandra look and sound like Pamela Voorhees. When a female mercenary named Dina Ridgeway (who vaguely resembles Alice) attacked Alexandra with the Pamela Voorhees hologram still active, Jason went berserk, hallucinating that Dina was Alice intending to hurt his beloved mother again. Before Jason could attack Dina, he was subdued with tranquilizers (though not before killing one of Dina's accomplices). Legacy Alice Hardy was the first to survive the murder spree in Camp Crystal Lake and the only survivor of the summer 1979 massacre. Unfortunately, her defeat of Pamela Voorhees enabled Jason, who had witnessed his mother's death, to vengeance that would lead to her murder (Jason's first murder in the entire series) months later, and many others over the next three decades all at the hands of Jason. Alice was also the first victim of Jason to never have seen him before being murdered by him. Alternate Versions In Friday the 13th (2009), the film opens up in 1980 and features a blonde female Camp Counselor, similar to Alice being attacked by Pamela Voorhees, her fellow counselors being killed earlier. Blamed by the hysterical Pamela for the drowning of her son, Jason, the counselor decapitates Pamela with a machete when Pamela tries to attack her. With Pamela dead, the counselor drops the machete and runs off into the stormy night in search for help. It is not mentioned whether Jason Voorhees, who had witnessed his mother's death, killed her as he'd done to Alice in the original Friday the 13th series. This counselor, portrayed by Stephanie Rhodes, is never given a name, so whether or not it is meant to be Alice is unconfirmed. Trivia *Alice, along with Pam Roberts, are the only leading females to not fight Jason Voorhees. *Alice was the first victim of Jason. *Alice is the only "Final Girl" to appear in two Friday the 13th films in reality, excluding flashbacks. *Alice is the first person in the Friday the 13th series to appear in two films (excluding Jason and Pamela). *Alice is the first character to see the killer (Pamela or Jason) and survive in the entire series. Appearances Films *Friday the 13th (1980) *Friday the 13th Part 2 *Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter (Flashbacks only) Comics *Friday the 13th (2006 to 2007; Flashbacks only) *Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale (2007) Novels *Friday the 13th (1987) *Friday the 13th Part 2 (1988) *Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain (2006; Hallucinations only) *Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs (2006; Corpse and flashbacks only)